Rahuna T'Panna Silka Vak
| occupation = counselor | title = | stationed = | rank = Lieutenant | insignia1 = | insignia2 = | spouse(s) = | children = | mother = | father = | siblings = | relatives = hasbund (deceased), the former hosts of the Vak symbiont | image2 = | caption2 = | actor2 = }} Rahuna T’Panna Silka Vak is a hybrid trill-betazoid-vulcan officer, who works as counselor and contact specialist on the . Her real body rests in a cocoon, only her astral-body walks on the ship with the help of psychoprojective telepathy. Origins She was born from an experimental bloodline of interracial breeding arranged by a mad Trill symbiont called Vak. Vak was a high-ranking crime-lord in the Orion Syndicate, specialised on genetic experiments. The Symbiosis Commission on the Trill homeworld lost track of the Vak symbiont, because it arranged a fake shuttle disaster some 150 years ago. In reality, it moved to underground activities, experimenting with various sentient species for recreating the DNA of the Preservers, the original humanoid race who seeded the Milky Way Galaxy with their DNA. Silka was the product of this experiments, not the final goal of it, but something which is more, than the average sentient humanoid species of the known Galaxy. Vak wanted to use her as a weapon, but Section 31 found its secret base of operation, and destroyed it. Before the destruction of the base, the wounded former host of the Vak symbiont transplanted his symbiont to the body of Silka. :In the next years, Silka was treated by the Section 31, who wanted to use her as a secret agent specialised on psychic warfare. It is not exactly known, what she made during this years, but it is speculated, that for a time she was taken prisoner by the romulans, but later she escaped. She met her husband during this incident, legend says, that the man was a clone of Charles "Trip" Tucker III, made with the help of a mimetic simbiot during the Romulan Wars at the formative years of the Federation, and left forgotten in a stasis container since then. After coming back to the Federation, they worked together for Section 31, as husband and wife agents. Their first mission together was in the Gamma Quadrant, where Silka made extensive studies on New Halana, the new homeworld of the Halanan species. :Later, after the Dominion War broke out, they moved back to the Alpha Quadrant. Here they settled down on Centaurus, the fourth planet of the Alpha Centaury A system, and used their skills to help find Changeling terrorists, who infiltrated worlds of the Federation. They met with the Omega Squadron of Starfleet Academy during the Telepathy Warhttp://memory-beta.wikia.com/wiki/Star_Trek:_Starfleet_Academy. Silka and Trip found out, that the Christopher Pike, which the cadets met on the forbidden planet Talos IV, was in reality an Artifical Intelligence based on the memories and memetical imprints of the deceased Starfleet captain, a kind of psychic ghost, similar to the holographic EMH Doctors. As an EMH needs a holographic matrix to project his program as a physical illusion, the Pike "psychogram" needed an advanced psychic brain as a psychic emitter to project his astral-body. The Pike-psychogram first wanted to use Edam Astrun for this, but Silka later convinced him, that her trill symbiont brain was better equipped for this. :Pike was transferred to Silka's body, and for a short time he worked together with Trip and Silka as an agent for Section 31. But the psychical strain on Silkas hybrid body was so much, that she retreated from the physical world: Section 31 made a special antigravitational capsule, which shielded her body from sensual datas, after that only her astral-body walked together with Pike and Trip. She was in this "cocoon", when a Changeling chased by them found their secret retreat, and bombed the base. Trip died at the moment of the explosion, but Silka's body was shielded in the cocoon, so a Starfleet emergency team found her wounded and deformed body in the ruins. She was treated once again, this time with the help os the Kirk Cabal, the enemies of Section 31, and her new cocoon was moved to the project al-Qazwini. Starfleet carreer In 2375, Silka was counselor of the with rank lieutenant. Nobody knows, what happened to the Christopher Pike psychogram after the bombing, he was not seen since then, some theories suggest, that he makes an inner pilgrimate in the landscape of the memories of the mad Vak symbiont. Silka uses the abilities learned from him to move like a psychic ghost around the ship. Relationships She has a strict professional attitude toward everyone, and tries to avoid personal contacts. Di Renjie fears, that she was wounded more fundamentally by the explosion in her spirit, than in body. Special Abilities Silka has extended telepathic, telekinetic and clairvoyance abilities as her birthright, and her spiritual self-image, called the "astral-body" could separate from her physical body with the help of psychoprojective telepathy. Silka also has the mad Vak symbiont inside her body, with all of its experiences based on living in various hosts since 600 years. To fight against Vak's total madness, she lives inside a "cocoon", an antigravitational capsule without any sensual access, and she is in constant meditation, controlled by computers and drugs. Only her astral-body walks outside in the ship, as a kind of ghost, but with the help of her psychic powers she uses her astral-body as a kind of psychogram (like a holographic EMH Doctor, but it is based on psychic effects only). Some crew-members speculate, that the original body of Silka is horribly distorted after the explosion, and only the imaginative astral-body has the gorgeous blond elfish figure, which the other crew members see every day. Others say, that when the counselors "astral-body" has to much to worry "in her mind", and she loses her mental grip, they used to see other ghostlike figures on the ship, possibly the former hosts of the Vak-symbiont, who are not exactly friendly-looking persons... Inspirations The writer of Star Trek: USS al-Qazwini was inspired by the Talosians from the episode TOS: The Cage, and the halanan from DS9: "Second Sight". (Star Trek: USS al-Qazwini) External Links See memetics article on wikipedia: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Memetics